


Nothing is the same

by Vaelegol



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game), climbing class - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaelegol/pseuds/Vaelegol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They sex it up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing is the same

After the incident last year, Josh just was never the same. He suffered frequent bouts of depression. His anxiety sometimes leaving him immobilized. All while blaming himself. Everyone told him it was never his fault but he didn’t care. They would still be here if he had watched just a little more closely, and drank just a little less.

Slowly, he drifted apart from everyone, they reciprocated these actions. The only people who chose to stay no matter what were Chris and Sam. Even though he wouldn’t show it he appreciated them. Chris would come over whenever he need him. Even checking to make sure he’s taking his meds right.

Sam would help him with work and such. Seeing him occasional, usually no more than twice a week. The others stopped talking with him all together. The occasional text from Mike or Ash saying hi or a how are you from Matt. Emily never really talked.

Each week Josh followed a usual routine. Waking up, taking meds, eating, then finding something to do the rest of the day. Maybe talking to Chris or Sam. Sam was usually busy though. Then he’d take more meds and sleep.

That was when he didn’t have nightmares. Ever since Hannah and Beth disappeared he would have dreams about them. They terrified him. Going days without sleeping. Eventually Chris found out. He would stay the night with him sometimes. They treated it as if it was a slumber party.

Eventually Josh began to lie to him. Saying the dreams were going away. In reality, they were all the same. The exact same. Each and every night. He didn’t have the heart to tell him that.

This week started out generally normal. Wake up, meds, food, plans, an occasional panic attack, then sleep. Chris started visiting more frequent. Even staying the night. Josh didn’t mind though, he never really had company often.

Today was Tuesday. Josh slowly awoke from his king sized bed. Looking around, he felt groggier than usual. He heard a small knock on his door. It opened and Chris stood in the door frame.

“It’s time to get up” Josh sighed and slowly pulled down the covers revealing his boxers. “I made you breakfast today.” Chris smiled. “Thanks.” Josh thought it strange for Chris to cook since he burnt most things. He smiled.

Getting his pants and plaid shirt on he walked to the kitchen with Chris. Wondering what he could have possibly cooked. Walking down stairs and towards the kitchen. Whatever it was it smelled delicious to him. They walked into the kitchen.

“I wanted to surprise you.” Chris smiled as the table came into view. He had made bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, and some toast with Orange juice on the side. All of Josh’s pills in a little bowl by his juice. “W-wow this is, thanks. And you didn’t burn anything!” Josh hugged Chris.

Chris didn’t know how much Josh appreciated this. He’s been having a bad month. More anxiety, more depressed, and the dreams more frequent. It was a pleasant surprise. They sat together and ate. After they finished, they cleared the plates. Then, Chris watched Josh take his medicine. He didn’t like being watched, it made him uncomfortable, but he did it.

“Thank you” Chris said in a playful tone. Josh smiled, still very embarrased. “What do you want to do today?” Josh gave a puzzled look. Honestly, he didn’t care what they did. He just didn’t want to be alone right now. “I don’t really care.”

Chris walked to the living room. “How about we just hang out today instead of going out like always.” Josh smiled, he didn’t feel like going out today either. “Can we get pizza?” Chris laughed. “You’re paying though.” They sat down and turned on the tv to play some video games.

Several hours and several activities later they finally ordered pizza. “Scary movie marathon?” Chris sounded excited. “Hell yeah man.” Josh and Chris loved to watch scary movies together ever since they were young.

Throughout the late afternoon into the early night. Progressively watching more scarier movies than the previous, while eating popcorn and pizza. Josh thought it to be the perfect night. He finally was able to relax a bit.

“Ready for the scariest one?” Chris rummaged through a pile of cd’s. “Let’s do this.” Josh readied himself for some spooky shit. “It’s a horror tragedy. Two girls get chased and killed and it’s sad.” Josh immediately thought of Hannah and Beth. “That sounds cool” He was really unsure of whether this movie would be a good idea for him.

Chris put on the movie and they started watching it. Every few scenes brought back painful things to Josh but he didn’t want Chris to know. Slowly he became more and more uncomfortable. Wondering if Chris realised what he saw this movie as. Josh slowly curled up into the corner of the couch.

“Hey, dude, are you okay?” Chris gave a very concerned look. Josh didn’t speak, knowing Chris could tell in his voice if he was okay. A sudden realization came across Chris’ face. “Oh my god dude. I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize.” Chris moved across the couch next to Josh and wrapped his arms around him. His anxiety slowly lowered and the flash backs calmed. He thought it sweet of Chris to be so caring and worried for him.

Josh merely leaned into Chris’ shoulder. “You okay?” Josh nodded slightly. “Here, hold on a sec.” Chris stood up and walked into the kitchen. Josh could hear him grabbing glasses. He walked back in with two shot glasses, whiskey, and vodka. “How ‘bout a few drinks to take off some stress.” Josh smiled. “Sounds like a plan.”

They drank. Making games out of it. Josh slowly relaxed. After several shots they both became somewhat tipsy. Laughing and sharing stories. Later into the night they began to get tired. “Here, I’ll help you to your room.” Chris smiled as he stood up. Josh walked in front of Chris, still a little tipsy.

Chris placed his hand on Josh’s head. Josh didn’t really care. They walked forward and up the stairs, Chris’ hand still on his head. Josh climbed up the last step, Chris following close behind. In his slight daze, Chris hit the last step, lurching forward slightly, he gripped Josh’s hair, pulling it slightly. A shiver went through Josh’s body as he let out a slight moan. Realizing what he had just done, his face went bright red.

He hoped that Chris hadn’t heard him. Chris continued to walk towards Josh’s room as if nothing had happened. A wave of relief swept over Josh. He followed him to his room. Chris shit the door behind them. Josh walked forward to the foot of his bed and stared at his pillows. He heard movement come up behind him.

Suddenly, a hand was on the back of his head and he was yanked back by his hair. He could now look Chris in the eyes as a gasp escaped his mouth and his entire body shivered. A dark smile crept across Chris’ face. He lowered his tone and whispered in Josh’s ear in a husky tone “ You thought I didn’t notice, did you?” his tone devilish.

Josh’s face became bright red as he felt himself beginning to become aroused. “Moan for me.” with each second Chris pulled more and more. Josh’s moans became louder. Chris pulled hard as he kissed Josh’s neck. Slowly dragging his tongue across his skin. Josh’s entire body heated up. He loved it.

Chris’s spare hand slowly moved Josh’s shirt up, giving him acces to his chest. His hand went up Josh stomach and up to his nipples. Josh let out a moan. Chris still sucking his neck. Suddenly, Chris bit down on his shoulder. Josh found it painful but slowly it became pleasure. Josh’s breath slowly became heavier and heavier.

Chris stopped biting to whisper into Josh’s ear. “Tell me what you want.” Hearing this made Josh’s hips buck slightly. Chris laughed into his ear, keeping his voice deeper. Josh thought he sounded sexy. All that could escape his mouth were slight gasps and moans.

Chris released Josh’s hair and pushed him against the wall next to the door. Pressing his entire body against Josh, kissing his neck again. Josh put both his hands against the wall. He could feel Chris’ erection now. Chris moved his hands up Josh’s sides. Slowly unbuttoning Josh’s shirt.

Chris slowly thrusted his hips against Josh. Letting out soft breathes. Josh’s head was spinning. He wanted Chris. All of him. Josh pulled off his shirt and threw it to the side. Chris, Letting out a soft “Fuck.”

Josh spun around, staring into Chris’s eyes. Begging for more. Chris pushed his lips against Josh’s. His tongue forceful and dominant as it invaded Josh’s mouth. Josh began to pull off Chris’s shirt. Releasing their kiss only to pull it over his head. Chris went back to kissing his neck. Josh’s hands slowly went down his chest to his pants.

Josh unbuttoned Chris’s jeans and opened them. “I want you” Josh said in a begging tone. Chris smiled, moving back. He opened up his pants, revealing his boxers. Josh dropped to his knees, staring at Chris bulge. “You ready?” Josh nodded crawling forward in front of Chris.

Chris smirked as he slowly pulled down his boxers, revealing his hard erection. Josh gripped the base of his dick. He moved his hand slowly. “Fuck” Chris closed his eyes. Josh began to speed up, gripping harder. Chris began to thrust his hips, his breaths shorter. Josh placed his tounge on the top of his erection. Slowly circling the head.

Chris shivered as he let out a pleasured moan. Josh put his mouth around the entire tip, sucking slightly. Chris opened his eyes and looked down at Josh. Josh saw this as a que. He moved down the shaft Slowly taking it all. Chris bucked his hips slightly as more moans escaped his mouth.

He grabbed the back of Josh’s head and pulled on his hair. Josh let out a moan, Chris’s throbbing cock still at the back of his throat. Josh pulled back, leaving the tip in his mouth as he looked into Chris’s eyes. Chris pushed on the back of his head. Guiding him across his entire shaft. “Fuck Josh” He moved faster against the pressure of Chris’s hand, letting out soft moans, increasing the pleasure.

Josh began unbuttoning his pants. Chris took over his head movements as he opened his pants and pulled down his boxers. He began to stroke his own cock, moaning in pleasure as he took all of Chris.

He was already getting close, the sound of Chris moaning his name progressing it. “Don’t stop. Ah.” Josh sped up. His head bobbing up and down in rhythm with his hand. “Josh! Em-” Josh knew Chris as about to cum. His hips began to thrust, faster and faster. Josh loved every second. “Fuck! Josh!” Chris’s hips bucked hard one last time. Josh keeping him at the back of his throat. Swallowing every bit.

Chris’s moans mixed with his cum sent Josh over the edge. Cumming all over the floor in front of him. “Fuck, Josh. You’re good.” Josh slid off Chris’s penis, now flaccid. They both climbed into bed, not even bothering to get dressed. Chris held Josh as they laid there, slowly drifting to sleep. He felt safe in his arms.


End file.
